Remus Lupin: 1 merodeador
by Mina-the-owl
Summary: Basicamente 1 historia de merodeadores centrada algo más en Remus, incluye la mordedura, algo de su infancia, como se conocen los 4 merodeadores, como descubren el secreto de Remus, la transformación en animagos, y otras ideas de cosecha propia.
1. prologo

_**Prólogo**_

Hola, esto simplemente es para aclarar lo que se verá más adelante.

Lo primero es decir que esta es una historia de merodeadores, con lo que incluye a todos ellos, si tambien a Peter, se que muchos odian a este personaje, pero a mi me parece entrañable (hasta que comete el mayor error de su vida), por eso aquí hablaré de el con el cariño que merece un merodeador.

Dicho esto, segundo punto: he decidido que la historia sea de este tipo de clasificación porque va a incluir sufrimiento físico, pero si estos más pequeños se sienten interesados, no hay ninguna otra razón que les impida leer este fic. Lo siento, pero me encanta el sufrimiento físico, y esta historia me da la oportunidad de explotarlo al máximo (jeje, me siento malvada)

Otro tema, me decidí a escribir esta historia porque ninguna de los merodeadores cumplía mis expectativas (aunque tengo que admitir que no las he leído todas, por favor, hay demasiadas, un poco de compasión), por eso me disculpo por adelantado si por la más pura casualidad esta historia se parece a alguna anterior, de verdad que no es mi intención, de todas formas si es así, no tengáis miedo de decírmelo.

Más cosas, sé que muchas personas incluyen en las historias de merodeadores lo que la diosa JK escribió sobre los recuerdos de pensadero, bien, yo no lo voy a hacer, ¿porqué?, simplemente porque no me gusta sentirme atada, tener que escribir algo obligatoriamente, espero que lo entendáis.

Algo más: si esperáis un fic romántico este no es el vuestro, claro que habrá algo, eso es inevitable, pero solo un par de párrafos en, a lo sumo, dos capítulos.

Y, por fin, lo último que quería decir: a mí me gusta escribir en primera persona desde el punto de vista de un solo personaje (sin cambiar de POV), esto me pasa desde que leí de un autor que él no escribía como narrador omnisciente porque eso alejaba al personaje de la realidad, tenía razón, ¿por qué, acaso en la vida real sabemos que están haciendo los demás cuando nosotros no estamos?, no. De todas formas es más fácil narrar como narrador omnisciente. Todo esto es para decir que por esta vez dejaré a un lado mis ideales de escritura porque quiero que se vea todo en esta historia y no lo podría hacer en una primera persona, por otro lado creo que siendo algo del universo de Harry Potter, tampoco es tan grave, la misma Rowling lo hacía así. Una información de más, si lo hubiera hecho desde un solo personaje hubiera sido Lupin, y creo que eso lo deja claro el título, por eso hay mucho más sobre este merodeador que sobre los otros, de todas formas también se verá la mente de los otros tres.

Vale ya he acabado, si lo habéis leído todo solo puedo decir una cosa: gracias.

Este fic está colgado también en potterfics, de hecho primero fue publicado allí, pero no lo he robado, soy la misma persona, eso sí, digamos que este está retocado. El de potterfics no está acabado pero sí más avanzado que este, es que lo de remasterizar lleva su tiempo, de cualquier forma, supongo que este acabará siendo mejor.


	2. Capitulo 1

_**La noche**_

La família entera había ido a visitar a la hermana de su madre, la tía de los dos pequeños, ella vivía en la linde del bosque porque era un poco especial, no le gustaba estar con la gente, era un poco antisocial, solo había aceptado que la visitará su hermana porque quería ver a su nueva sobrina, la bebé, según su hermana, más linda que vería nunca, estarían allí una semana.

Cuando llegaron la mujer de unos veinticinco años abrió la puerta de la modesta cabaña.

-Hola hermanita-Dijo la otra mujer, que sostenía un bulto en sus brazos.

-Hola, Phamela, ¿es esta mi sobrina?

-Si, quieres tenerla.-ella asintió con la cabeza-Mira Ana, ella es tu tía Penélope.

-Ejem-un falso estornudo sonó de un poco más abajo.

Un niño de pelo color canela, ojos marrones y de unos cinco años miraba a su tía sonriente, aún cogido de la mano de su padre, a quien se parecía más bien poco.

-Vaya Remus, sí que has crecido, la última vez que te vi eras así de pequeñito- dijo poniendo su mano a una altura exageradamente baja.

-Normal, tenía tres años.-rió el pequeño.

-Pero pasad, no os quedéis afuera.

Las pocas veces que se veían estaban llenas de alegría, Penélope no era una mala persona, simplemente necesitaba estar sola, pero eso no significaba que no quisiera a su familía, el estar sola la mayoría del tiempo le permitía recibirlos mejor cuando los veía.

La casa no era muy grande, pero cabría perfectamente, después de enseñarles los cambios que había hecho, salieron a una pequeña excursión a la montaña, Remus jugó con su tía todo el rato, él era un niño muy alegre, totalmente diferente a la mujer, pero ni siquiera ella podía resistírsele, estuvieron jugando al escondite, a volar la cometa, y más tarde fueron al rio a bañarse.

Al llegar a la casa cenaron y los niños se durmieron, ahí fue cuando los adultos empezaron a hablar en serio.

-Penélope,-empezó Phamela-la verdad es que la razón que nos trae aquí no es presentarte a Ana.

-Queríamos pedirte -continuó el hombre-que cuidaras de Remus y Ana por un tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- empezó a inquietarse la visitada.

-Veras, Louis- dijo Phamela señalando a su marido-se ha metido en un problema, la cosa es que atrapó a un mortífago y ahora los demás quieren venganza.

-Sí, habíamos pensado en huir, pero no nos parecía buena idea arrastrar a los niños, así que pensamos en dejarles en un lugar seguro.

-Y dónde estarían más seguros que aquí, con su tía.- Añadió Phamela.

-Tengo que pensarlo-contestó la otra.

Penélope se levantó y se fue a su habitación, estuvo pensando toda la noche, ella sabía que no era la persona más indicada para encargarse de sus sobrinos, pero sabía que su hermana tenía razón, era el lugar más seguro para ellos, además ella los quería, el pequeño Remus le hacía sentir que en cierto modo era normal, se sentía un poco como el abuelo de Heidi.

A la mañana siguiente les indicó que lo haría y ellos sin más se fueron, no esperaron a que los niños se levantasen para despedirse, eso enfadó un poco a Penélope, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

Cuando Remus despertó lo primero que hizo fué preguntar por sus padres.

-Han tenido que irse por trabajo- le mintió su tía-me han dejado a cargo de vosotros.

-¿de verdad?-al pequeño se le ilumino la cara- genial -le encantaba estar con su rara tía.

En ese momento Ana empezó a llorar, Penélope la cogió, la zarandeó, le miro el pañal, pero nada, no paraba.

-Tiene hambre- informó Remus.

-¿Y qué come?

-Solo teta de mamá.

-Genial.-dijo la joven-tendré que ir al pueblo a por algún sustitutivo muggle.

-¿Porqué no haces magia?- la tía se quedó sorprendida.

-¿Tu madre no te ha dicho que yo soy una squib?

-No-el niño se quedo sin palabras.

-Bueno, de cualquier forma me voy al pueblo, volveré mañana por la mañana, ve dándole un poco de agua de vez en cuando, así aguantará.

-Vale, dijo él.

El día de Remus fue muy duro, su hermanita no paraba de llorar, el no paraba de darle agua, pero no servía de mucho, hacía las cinco de la tarde, los lloros pararon, Remus sonrió y fue a dejarla en la cuna que sus padres habían dejado allí, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no respiraba, la niña estaba muerta.

Remus se sintió fatal, no podía evitar pensar que era culpa suya, que no había sabido cuidar bien a su hermanita, no quería volver a ver a su tía o a sus padres, así que, aún con lágrimas en los ojos salió de la casa en dirección al bosque, empezó corriendo, sentía como la brisa chocaba contra su piel secando las nuevas lágrimas que derramaban sus ojos, pero no tardó en cansarse y empezó a caminar.

Llevaba caminando unas tres horas, hacía frío, ahora se arrepentía de haberse ido, al menos en la cabaña estaría caliente, trató de regresar, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido así que optó por buscar un refugio, cuando por fin lo encontró en una cueva, se acurrucó sobre sí mismo, la llantina pronto cesó para dar paso al sueño, mientras afuera caía la noche dejando al descubierto una preciosa luna llena.

Penélope llegó a la casa aquella misma noche, recordaba más largo el camino, pero al parecer no lo era, aún así estaba cansada, supuso que lo que sucedía es que había corrido por que no le gustaba la idea de que sus sobrinos estuviesen solos.

-Remus-llamó, ninguna respuesta, vio a la niña todavía en la cuna, cayada.

-Hola pequeña- le dijo aunque sabía que no la entendía- cuando despiertes ya tendrás comida.

Le dio un beso en la frente y la notó fría, "no", pensó, "no puede ser"- comprobó el latido, la respiración, el pulso, nada.

-¡Remus!-gritó desesperada, recorrió toda la casa, el niño no estaba.

Salió al exterior a tiempo para escuchar un aullido feroz.

"Por favor" pensaba, "que Remus esté bien, al menos que el esté bien"

Se lanzó al bosque en busca del niño, no sin antes coger su escopeta.

No sabía qué era lo que la había impulsado a adentrarse en el bosque pero supo que no había sido una mala intuición cuando escucho un pequeño grito, sin duda la voz era la de su sobrino, corrío como nunca antes había corrido y no tardó en escuchar otro grito, éste mucho más cercano. Ella respondió gritando el nombre del niño.

Remus se despertó al oír un aullido no demasiado lejos de donde él estaba.

"lobos" pensó y se encogió sobre si mismo temblando de miedo.

Otro aullido, este mucho más cerca de donde su posición, se encogió aún más escondiendo su cara entre sus rodillas.

De repente todo estaba en silencio, demasiado tranquilo, un golpe de aire caliente pasó sobre su cabeza, el niño levantó la mirada para ver una cabeza peluda sobre la suya, un instante después su cuerpo se vio empujado al suelo por unas robustas patas, gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras intentaba defenderse. Las garras se clavaban en sus brazos, algunas alcanzaban su cara, se clavaban como agujas envenenadas. Había conseguido inmovilizar la cabeza de la bestia colocando un brazo bajo su cuello, pero las patas seguían moviéndose, el animal dejó caer todo su peso sobre la pierna doblada del niño, lo que hizo que el último lanzara un nuevo grito, éste de dolor.

El grito fue contestado por otro.-¡¿REMUS?- era su tía.

Al oírla el pequeño se relajó un poco, y eso dio la oportunidad al lobo de zafarse de él, por fin libre el cazador lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, y al estar el niño aún protegiéndose el rostro con sus brazos atacó a otra zona, mordió a su presa en el abdomen, un nuevo grito de dolor salió de la garganta del chico, y a continuación un disparo, Penélope no había acertado pero el animal se alejo.

La mujer corrió hasta donde estaba su sobrino, él no podía moverse, era como si hubiese quedado paralizado.

-Remus,-le llamó- tranquilo, ya ha pasado todo-dijo ella aunque su voz no parecía nada convencida el niño no pareció notarlo.

Él quería decirle que no era así, que notaba algo que le desgarraba por dentro, que rompía cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, pero no podía, no podía mover nada, sentía dolor, quería gritar, no podía.

La mujer lo cogió en brazos, con suma delicadeza y lo llevó hasta la casa.


	3. capitulo 2

_**Recuperación y reencuentros**_

Remus se había dormido mientras su tía lo llevaba, ella lo colocó con cuidado sobre la mesa y empezó a hacer las primeras curas, su sobrino estaba vivo, pero su respiración era débil y su latido lento, si no hacía nada era muy probable que muriera.

Poco a poco limpió las heridas, no pudo evitar sentir nauseas al verlas, había múltiples rasguños por todo su cuerpo, algunos muy profundos, y la herida del costado, el lobo le había mordido allí no cabía ninguna duda, le había arrancado parte del abdomen y la sangre brotaba como si fuera una fuente, ningún órgano vital estaba dañado, lo cual era un milagro, pero si no paraba la hemorragia el niño se desangraría, hizo lo que pudo con unas cuantas vendas y volvió a cogerlo en brazos, lo único que podía hacer ahora era confiar en el médico del pueblo, así que se dirigió hacía allí.

Llegó al pueblo con la salida del sol, más rápido que nunca, y se dirigió a la casa del médico, tocó al timbre, una, dos, hasta cinco veces antes de que una anciana le abriera la puerta.

-Oh, la chica solitaria, cuando necesitas ayuda no dudas en venir ¿no?-rió la mujer- pues el médico ha tenido que marcharse al pueblo de al lado, una urgencia.

-Esto también es urgente, no soy yo es el niño.

La anciana se fijó por primera vez en el chico que cargaba, vio la sangre y las heridas. Su expresión cambió a preocupación.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Le atacó un lobo.

-Sígueme- le indicó- ponlo ahí encima-le señaló una camilla.

Penélope así lo hizo, la anciana la quitó las vendas, que estaban realmente mal puestas. Al ver la herida del abdomen no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca.

-Pobre criatura-dijo la anciana-no creo que sobreviva.

-Tiene que sobrevivir-dijo la tía del niño.

-Haré lo que pueda mientras esperamos a que mi hijo vuelva- dijo la anciana y se dispuso a mejorar la situación, se notaba que había sido enfermera anteriormente-llama a mi hijo, el teléfono está en el despacho.

Penélope se fue al despacho y encontró el teléfono, llamó al ayuntamiento del pueblo vecino, como la anciana le había indicado.

-Sí, despacho del alcalde, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?

-¿Podría localizar al médico?

-En este momento está atendiendo al alcalde.

-Por favor, es una cuestión de vida o muerte.-insistió.

-Lo siento señora pero...

-¡MI SOBRINO DE CINCO AÑOS VA A MORIR!

-Ahora mismo le aviso.

-Hola, habla con el doctor Thomas.

-Por favor regrese al pueblo, mi sobrino ha sido atacado por un lobo.

-Tardaré 15 minutos.

-Venga rápido.

Fueron los peores quince minutos de las vidas de Penélope, la anciana y Remus. Sobre todo porque en ese momento el niño despertó de su tranquilo sueño.

-Mamá-suspiró débilmente entre lágrimas.

-Tranquilo Remus,-le dijo su tía cogiéndole la mano-todo saldrá bien.

-Tía,-dijo él mirándola, las lagrimas salían con fuerza-duele.

-Remus,-ella también lloraba-te pondrás bien, eres un chico muy fuerte.

-Tía- susurro el muchacho-¿voy a morir?

-No digas eso Remus, claro que no vas a morir, tu eres muy valiente.- Penélope rompió a llorar, ¿Cómo iba a decirle al niño que moriría si el médico no llegaba a tiempo?

La anciana se acercó, no sabía que decir o hacer, al parecer estaba de sobra en aquella escena, pero ella también lloraba, no lo podía evitar, era un niño, un niño inocente que estaba a punto de morir y ella no podía hacer nada. Los tres permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegó el médico.

El doctor al ver la situación aspiró aire fuertemente y empezó a trabajar, allí mismo, porque no había ninguna otra sala y tenía que actuar con rapidez, Penélope observó toda la cura, no era algo sencillo de ver, así que en cuanto esta acabó y el doctor se puso a hacerle algunas otras pruebas decidió salir afuera y esperar allí, una hora más tarde la llamaron.

-Se recuperará, tardará, pero se recuperará.

-Gracias doctor-dijo la mujer abrazándole-gracias.

-El chico tiene una pierna rota por tres zonas distintas, no podrá volver a caminar hasta al menos dentro de un año, pero eso ayudará a que la herida del abdomen cicatrice antes.

-Está bien.

-Además a perdido mucha sangre, por eso sería mejor que no se le moviera, déjelo aquí esta noche, mañana me encargaré de que lo lleven a su casa, porque es su sobrino ¿verdad?

Penélope asintió con la cabeza.

Regresó a su casa y cogió la lechuza que tenía por si acaso necesitaba localizar a alguien de su familia, ese era el momento indicado para usarla, les envió una carta a los padres de Remus pidiéndoles que volvieran urgentemente, pero sin ninguna explicación, no se sentía con valor de contar algo así por carta.

Se acostó, había sido un día (o noche) duro.

No se despertó hasta el día siguiente cuando llamaron a su puerta.

-Hola-la saludó el médico.-tu sobrino aún duerme, no le despiertes.

Le habían traído en una camilla entre dos hombres.

-No dejes que se mueva hasta dentro de un mes.-añadió él.

-Gracias por todo.

-Es mi trabajo.

Penélope lo acostó en el sofá, pensó que de esta forma no tendría que moverlo tan a menudo, le observaba, parecía tan débil, hacía tan solo unas horas había estado corriendo con él por el campo, y ahora estaba lleno de magulladuras y muy pálido, terriblemente pálido.

Se puso a cocinar y al cabo de un rato Remus despertó.

-¿Tía Penélope?-preguntó.

-Sí, estoy aquí.-dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a él, se sentó a su la do en una silla y le cogió la mano.

-Lo siento-dijo el pequeño, nuevas lágrimas en su desfigurado rostro-Ana...

-Shhh-lo tranquilizó ella-no fue culpa tuya.

-Le di agua, pero...-su propio llanto le obligó a callar, miró hacia la pared contraria.

-No pasa nada, tranquilo-dijo su tía abrazándolo, a lo que él emitió un débil quejido, por lo que la mujer se apartó inmediatamente.

Él no pudo más, se abandonó a sus sentimientos y empezó a llorar de verdad.

En el exterior se oyó un Puff.

-Ahora vuelvo-le dijo su tía.

Afuera estaban Louis y Phamela Lupin.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa hermanita?-Preguntó ella.

Penélope los hizo sentarse en el cobertizo de la casa.

-Lo siento-empezó-no debisteis confiar en mí.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Louis.

-Bueno, no tenía nada que darle a le bebé, así que bajé al pueblo, dejé solos a los niños, cuando volví Remus no estaba y Ana, en la cuna, ya no respiraba.

-¿Qué?- empezó el señor Lupin-Ana, ¿está muerta?-Penélope asintió con la cabeza, lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Cariño- le dijo su hermana-no te preocupes, Ana estaba enferma, sabíamos que iba a pasar.

-Es cierto-reafirmó Louis.

-¿cómo? ¿y no me lo dijisteis?-se enfado la joven, si Remus estaba como estaba era por lo que le había pasado a su hermana, y ahora resultaba que podría haberse evitado.-¿supongo que a Remus tampoco se lo dijisteis?- ahora ya gritaba-¿sabeis que se culpó de su muerte?

La expresión de Phamela cambió de tranquilidad a pánico por el estado mental de su hijo.

-Pasemos dentro, quiero ver a mi hijo-dijo Phamela.

-Es que no he acabado-insistió la menor, pero la mujer ya había entrado, Louis se quedó y siguió escuchando- Antes he dicho que cuando volví Remus no estaba en casa. Cuando me di; cuenta de lo sucedido pensé que se había sentido culpable y había huido, así que salí al bosque, cuando le encontré estaba siendo atacado por un lobo, no lo pensé, disparé el rifle que siempre llevo, no le di a la bestia, pero le hice huir, Remus estaba vivo pero muy débil...

La puerta se abrió y Remus pudo ver la figura de su madre, ocultó su rostro bajo la sábana, pero eso le hizo quejarse de dolor.

-Remus-dijo su madre situándose a su lado-Escucha, lo que le pasó a Ana…

-Déjame en paz.-le gritó el chico.

-Vamos Remus-pidió ella amablemente-deja que te véa.

-NO-gritó él, pero ella ya había retirado la manta

-Re...remus-repitió con voz temblorosa al ver el estado de su hijo, no es que se viera mucho, solo la cara y los brazos, pero eso bastaba para preocuparla, pues estaban llenos de magulladuras- ¿Qué te ha pasado?-logró articular.

-N..nada- el chico trató de taparse de nuevo, pero ella se lo impidió.

-¿Cómo qué nada?, mírate.-dijo señalándole, de repente pensó que quizás había más y retiró completamente la manta para descubrir el cuerpo prácticamente desnudo de su hijo, su abdomen estaba cubierto con vendas y tenía una pierna completamente escayolada, y la piel visible estaba llena de moretones y rascadas. La mujer lloró, no lo entendía, no hacía más que unas horas que había dejado a sus hijos en perfecto estado y ahora…

-Mamá- dijo él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-no llores, estoy bien.

Su madre lo abrazó, llorando desconsoladamente.

El señor Lupin entro en ese momento, el si había escuchado toda la historia.

-Hola Remus-saludó

-Hola papá;- dijo él dibujando una sonrisa, por algún motivo ya se sentía mejor.


	4. capitulo 3

_**Descubrimientos**_

El hombre miró a su hijo y comprendió que ya no volvería a ser el mismo, con un poco de suerte se parecería al antiguo Remus, pero no sería él, un ataque en el que estás a punto de morir y presenciar la muerte de su hermana le dejarían marcado para siempre.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-le preguntó.

-Bueno, me duele todo, pero se me pasará.-contestó con una sonrisa claramente forzada.

-Podemos curarte rápido con magia, te llevaremos a San Mungo.

-No hace falta papá, de verdad.

-Cariño, mírate-le dijo su madre-vamos a llevarte quieras o no.

Se despidieron de Penélope, ella se sentía fatal por el niño.

-Cúrate rápido-le dijo a Remus mientras le daba un beso-Quiero verte pronto de nuevo corriendo felizmente.

-Hermanita, en San Mungo están los mejores medimagos de Inglaterra, no te preocupes más por Remus.

-Está bien, cuidaos, y volved pronto.-les dijo mientras desaparecían, sin embargo no recibió más noticias de ellos.

Aparecieron de nuevo en el hospital y hablaron con la recepcionista. Después esperaron donde les indicaron con más gente. Los demás pacientes observaban al magullado niño que reposaba en una camilla invisible creada por sus padres.

-Sr. Lupin, es su turno- por fin llamó la enfermera.

Los adultos cogieron al niño y entraron en la sala.

-Tengo entendido que quieren una aceleración de cicatrización.-dijo el médico.

-Así es-afirmó Phamela.

-Debería ver el estado del chico para decidir cuál es la necesaria.

Los padres asintieron y el medimago empezó su trabajo. Al cabo de diez minutos volvió a hablar con los adultos.

-Bien, aquí la tienen, dentro de una semana debería estar cuidado.-les entregó un frasco con un líquido morado-si no es así avísenme.

Los Lupin regresaron a su residencia de Londres, era cierto que aún les perseguían, pero en esos momentos solo querían cuidar a su hijo y protegerle. La casa estaba oscura, Phamela fue a abrir ventanas y demás.

-Tómate esto Remus- su padre le tendió el frasco.

El niño lo tomó de un sorbo.

El tiempo pasaba, sus padres casi no le hablaban, parecía que se culpaban de lo que le había pasado a su hijo. Paso así la semana indicada por el doctor y Remus no había mejorado nada, así que fueron de nuevo al hospital, le tomaron muestras de sangre y le enviaron de nuevo a casa.

El tiempo seguía pasando, los padres discutían a menudo sobre el tema de su no recuperación, el padre defendía que le había pasado algo que impedía que la magia funcionase sobre él, la madre seguía pensando que el medimago había confundido la medicina, mientras tanto seguía sin haber noticias del hospital, así llegó a cumplirse el mes del ataque. Aquel día Remus sentía mucha hambre, sus padres no paraban de darle de comer y hacia media tarde él niño empezó a quejarse de dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó su madre.

-Es igual que aquel día,- se quejó el entre jadeos, el dolor era insoportable- algo me desgarra por dentro.

La suerte, o la casualidad, quiso que en ese momento llegase una lechuza del hospital, Louis cogió la carta y la abrió, lo que leyó le dejó sin habla.

_Estimados señores Lupin:_

_Lamentamos informarles de que la muestra de sangre que tomamos de su hijo Remus ha revelado que es un hombre-lobo, por este motivo la magia curativa no le afecta, esperamos esta carta llegue a tiempo para que puedan tomar medidas._

_Les saluda cordialmente:_

_La dirección_

_Pd: debido a nuestra cláusula de confidencialidad este dato no será revelado a nadie sin su consentimiento._

Finalmente el señor Lupin consiguió retomar el control sobre sí mismo.

-Phamela-llamó a su esposa.

-¿Qué sucede Louis?

Por toda respuesta él le entregó la carta, al leerla, la mujer empezó a sollozar, mientras tanto el hombre había estado consultando un calendario.

-No, no es cierto.-negó ella-tiene que ser un error.

-Hoy hay luna llena, voy a encerrarle, solo por si acaso.-dijo él levantándose.

Se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, el estaba jadeando de dolor, lloraba.

-Papá-dijo al verle-Quédate conmigo esta noche.-le pidió.

-No puedo-le dijo con los ojos inundados, cogió la llave de la habitación que estaba en la mesita de noche-Te veré por la mañana-le dijo.

Salió y cerró la puerta con llave.

-PAPÁ.-gritó el niño.

El hombre sintió el dolor de su hijo y el suyo propio, era insoportable.

Tanto Louis como Phamela se mantuvieron despiertos toda la noche, ella lloraba con cada uno de los aullidos que venían claramente del piso superior, él, simplemente la abrazaba, intentando que sus sentimientos propios no se desvelaran.

Mientras tanto el lobo, que momentos antes había sido Remus, golpeaba y arañaba con furia, pero sin fuerza, pues también el lobo estaba herido.

Con la salida del sol cesaron los golpes y aullidos, todo tranquilo, por fin, el matrimonio se decidió a ir hacia la habitación del niño, la llave giró y se abrió la puerta, Remus dormía tranquilo en el suelo, sin ser consciente de lo que había pasado por la noche, sus ropas estaban rotas y el cuarto destrozado.

-Mi bebé-lo cogió la mujer, aún llorando, el hombre se acercó a ella y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella-¿Porqué?¿Porqué Louis? Dime porqué.

-No lo sé.-contestó.

El niño abrió los ojos y vio los rostros desconsolados de sus padres y el estado del cuarto.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó con voz adormilada.

Sus padres le miraron y notó en ellos una reacción extraña, parecía miedo, pero ¿por qué le iban a tener miedo a él? Unos instantes después esa expresión desapareció y regresó la de desconsolación.

-¿Tenemos que decírselo?-preguntó Phamela a su marido con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sí.-le respondió con cara de seguridad, luego se dirigió a su hijo-Remus, lo que te atacó no era un simple lobo, era un hombre-lobo.

Remus siempre se había sentido fascinado por las criaturas mágicas, por eso comprendió rápidamente lo que sucedía, le había mordido un hombre-lobo, ahora también él era uno.


	5. capitulo 4

_**Aceptación**_

Sus padres le habían dejado solo en el cuarto tras explicarle lo que había pasado, Remus no quería aceptar la verdad, no quería ser el ser monstruoso que le había atacado hasta casi matarlo, no quería que le temieran, y le iban a temer, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, sus padres ya se habían asustado, pero eso seguía sin entenderlo, su padre trabajaba para el Ministerio de magia en el departamento de cuidado y control de criaturas mágicas, su padre sabia tan bien como él mismo que un hombre lobo solo pierde su personalidad humana durante sus transformaciones, no tenía sentido que tuviese miedo de un simple niño, y menos de uno al que conocía perfectamente, a quién el mismo había criado.

Remus quiso incorporarse sobre la cama, pero sus heridas aún no habían cicatrizado. "bueno" pensó "al menos ya sabemos por qué no funcionaba la poción". Al cabo de un rato su madre subió con el desayuno, ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a lo de no moverse, se preguntaba si cuando pudiese levantarse no sería un gordo seboso.

-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó su madre evitanto el contacto directo con sus ojos.

-Supongo que todo lo bien que puedo estar, pero me gustaría que papá me explicase todo lo que sabe sobre….-Remus no se sentía preparado para decirlo- bueno…mi…nueva condición.

-Claro.-dijo ella, Remus pudo ver nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos a pesar de que ella le evitaba.

-Mamá, ¿por qué no me miras?- acabó preguntando.

-Es que, sé que tendré que volver a mirarte, pero de momento quiero intentar conservar en mi mente el aspecto que tenías antes.

-¿He cambiado?-preguntó el chico extrañado, ella asintió.

-Tu padre dice que es algo común después de la primera transformación.

Acabó el desayuno y ella se marchó, minutos más tarde su padre apareció en la habitación.

-Hola Remus,-saludó-mamá me ha dicho que querías que te explicara algunas cosas.-él sí le miraba de forma directa, es más había una gran sonrisa en su rostro y su tono de voz no era de preocupación, sino jovial, daba la sensación de que estuviese hablando de cualquier otro y no de su hijo. En aquel momento era lo que Remus necesitaba.

-Sí, pero primero acércame un espejo-pidió.

Louis titubeó un poco, pero finalmente fue a por lo que su hijo le había pedido.

-No te asustes, vale, es algo normal dentro de los de tu…-iba a decir clase pero se calló.

-Tranquilo papá.-dijo el niño-solo quiero saber si mi aspecto puede parecer normal, no he visto mi cara desde el accidente.

El padre le tendió el espejo. Remus se miró, y en un primer momento no se reconoció a sí mismo, lo único que quedaba era su pelo, tenía toda la cara llena de feas cicatrices y su nariz estaba torcida, aquello eran las secuelas de un ataque, eso era explicable, lo que ya era más complicado eran los ojos, antaño castaños, que ahora brillaban con un resplandor dorado, no eran humanos, y también notó que sus colmillos eran algo más grandes y afilados de lo normal, se podía ocultar, sí, pero no demasiado, sin duda aquel que le tratase se percataría de ello tarde o temprano.

-Bueno,-dijo finalmente-no me extraña que mamá no quiera mirarme.

Louis se quedó sorprendido ante este comentario, pero se calló, ya hablaría luego con su esposa. Siguieron hablando un rato, su hijo le preguntó si era real todo lo que había leído sobre los hombres-lobo, datos como el tema de la plata y demás, absolutamente todo era cierto, el mismo había revisado la mayoría de los libros como experto en el campo.

Después de la comida Louis y Phamela hablaron.

-Remus me ha dicho que no le miras-empezó Louis, aquella no sería una conversación agradable, pero debían tenerla.

-Pero Louis, ese no es mi Remus-se quejó la mujer- Remus era un chico alegre e inteligente, lleno de vida, no esa vestia salvaje que sufre constantemente.

-¿estás renegando de él Pham?- le preguntó enfadado-no puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo.-intentando no chillar para que Remus no le oyera pero claramente queriendo hacerlo añadió-Él sigue siendo tu hijo, y te necesita ahora más que nunca.

-Y yo le quiero Louis, creeme, pero sé, como sé que también tu sabes, que no volverá a ser el mismo, de lo del accidente podría haberse recuperado, pero de esto…., es demasiado, él es solo un niño, no lo merece.

-Nos necesita a los dos para volver a sentirse feliz, si cada vez que nos viese le demostrásemos que no pasa nada, que todo va a seguir igual que antes, entonces y solo entonces, podría recuperarse, por eso quiero pedirte que seas fuerte, que continúes como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-¿En serio me estas pidiendo esto?¿me pides que finja que no siente dolor ahora mismo, un dolor que aumenta cada vez que se transforma? Y no me digas que eso no es así porque le oí esta noche igual que tú.

-Pero con el tiempo lo superará, se acostumbrará a ello.

-Ya, y ahora me dirás que se acostumbrará también al rechazo de la gente, a no tener amigos, y que se resignará a vivir solo. Louis, ¿no te das cuenta?, Remus no podrá ir a Hogwarts, no podrá formar una familia, porque, dime, ¿quién va a querer por esposo a un monstruo?

-Ya has vuelto a tratarle como si no fuera humano.

-Y no lo es, ya no, claro que sigue siendo mi hijo, claro que sigue teniendo la misma personalidad que antes, y claro que sigo queriéndole, pero ya no es humano.

-Remus es humano.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿entonces porque los de su clase están bajo la jurisdicción de tu departamento?, dime, ¿no son los licántropos considerados criaturas mágicas?, criaturas, Louis, el nombre lo dice, no son humanos.

-De cualquier modo,-dijo él con un tono más calmado, tras una larga pausa- Remus sigue siendo tu hijo, como tú misma has aceptado, y sigue teniendo la misma personalidad, sigue siendo el niño alegre e inteligente que criamos, y ese niño necesita a su madre, a la de siempre, no a la deprimida, así que haz el favor de ir a verle, mirarle a la cara, sonreírle, y hablarle como si nada ocurriese.

-No es tan fácil-dijo ella, también calmada.

-¿Y crees que para mí lo es?-ella le miró sin contestarle- no, no lo es, en absoluto, pero es mi deber como padre.

-Entiendo, supongo que puedo hacerlo.-le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, la misma sonrisa con la que subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de su hijo.

Louis se sentó en una silla de la cocina, sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer ahora, por poco que le gustara, tenía el deber de comunicar el nuevo estatus de su hijo al jefe de su departamento, debía efectuarse el registro y establecer las medidas necesarias para asegurar la contención de (como odiaba decirlo) la criatura. Sabía que si no se hacía esto y se descubría lo que era Remus las medidas serían nefastas, él mismo las había llevado a cabo, y había más que comprobado el daño que puede hacerle la plata a un licántropo, no quería eso para su hijo, yo había sufrido bastante, sabía que estar registrado como hombre lobo no le haría gracia a Remus, pues a pesar de que aquello era confidencial, siguiendo unas estrictas pautas cualquiera podría acceder a ello, pero debía hacerlo por su seguridad, así que envió la carta y llevó a cabo la construcción de un subterráneo donde encerrar al lobo (era mucho mejor expresarlo así, de ese modo parecían dos entes distintos), dos semanas más tarde llegaron los encargados de la evaluación y Remus quedó registrado.

Con el paso del tiempo la vida volvió a una relativa normalidad.


End file.
